


Betrayal

by storythief11



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, But also not, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kids are petty little shits, Mono has big brother instinct now I guess, No Dialogue, One Shot Collection, Self-Sacrifice, Six is evil, Sociopathic Six, Sociopathy, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, damn you tarsier you made me sad, fan theory exploration, i mean he kind of did in the game so, it's complicated - Freeform, justified betrayal, look Six and Mono are still kids you guys, no slash either, not beta read we die like the Runaway Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storythief11/pseuds/storythief11
Summary: Examining Six and all the reasons why she might've betrayed Mono.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible quality. It's 11:30 as of writing this and I'm running on five hours of sleep.

Six was running down the collapsing way, the walls of flesh oozing in around her. The boy ran behind her, following her. 

She burst through a doorway, emerging onto a thin, distorted bridge. She ran across it, the ground crumbling under her feet. 

The boy was far behind her, too far. He’d tripped and fallen behind, and was running up the bridge towards her. 

He’d never make it. 

The ground had crumbled away on the path in front of him, and it was too far for him to jump alone. 

So she moved to the edge, waiting to catch him, as always. 

He jumped across, hand reaching for hers. She grabbed him by the wrist; she stumbled as she caught him - he was heavier than her. She was about to pull him up… 

The thought suddenly crossed her mind - a realization. 

The boy had been incredibly useful to her thus far, but he’d also failed to save her from the Thin Man. He’d gotten her captured, tortured. He was more trouble than he was worth. 

And Six… 

Well, Six was nothing if not opportunistic, and she’d rather not deal with the burden of someone who had no further use to her. 

So she relaxed her grip. The boy felt it; she saw him tense. She could almost see the betrayal in his eyes as he realized what she was about to do. 

She let go. 

He fell, plunging into the ethereal purple below, vanishing. She might’ve felt bad if she’d ever felt anything for him at all, but she was, after all, an opportunist. She’d do what it took to survive, and if it took betraying someone who saw her as a sister when she did not reciprocate, she would do it. 

She turned and left, heart no heavier than when she was first dragged into the tower, leaving Mono to his fate.


	2. Cruel to be Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this while hungry. Apparently writing what you know really does work.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that the chapter intro hasn't changed much, and I apologize if it bores or bothers you. This chapter is probably really bad because I had to rush through the editing, so I'm sorry about that too.

Six was running down the collapsing way, the walls of flesh oozing in around her. Mono ran behind her, following her. 

She burst through a doorway, emerging onto a thin, distorted bridge. She ran across it, the ground crumbling under her feet. 

Mono was far behind her, too far. He’d tripped and fallen behind, and was running up the bridge towards her. 

He’d never make it. 

The ground had crumbled away on the path in front of him, and it was too far for him to jump alone. 

So she moved to the edge, waiting to catch him, as always. 

He jumped across, hand reaching for hers. She grabbed him by the wrist; she stumbled as she caught him - he was heavier than her. She was about to pull him up… 

Her stomach growled. 

She hadn't been hungry before, when the tower was intact. Perhaps she’d been too distracted to notice; perhaps the tower had somehow blocked it from her mind. Either way, she knew this feeling like the back of her hand, and it struck such a great terror in her heart… 

Hunger's claws tore at her, itching for food, but she remembered what the city outside was like. She remembered how empty it was, how little there was to eat. Her hunger could not be sated by either scraps or patience, and if there was nothing around, then that would mean… 

...that would mean… 

If Mono left with her, he wouldn’t have much longer to live. Already, the dark, animalistic parts of her mind imagined tearing into him to sate her hunger, and the images alone made her shudder inside. 

She gazed into the purple depths, the darkness below her, faded and seemingly infinite. She didn’t know if that was the case, or if there was a ground she could not see, but she did know one thing - if she dropped Mono now, she could spare him the fate of being eaten alive by his only friend. He might have a chance to live; perhaps the ground was closer than she thought, or perhaps there was something at the bottom that he could land upon safely, but it was better to give him the chance than to give him none. 

She hoped he could see the guilt in her eyes when she let him go, because she could definitely see the betrayal in his. 

He fell, plunging into the emptiness below, falling, falling, falling. She turned away before she could see what became of him, leaving for the exit. 

Her stomach growled angrily. 

She pressed a clenched fist to it and tried her best to tamp down its pains. Secretly, she thanked it for muting out the throb of guilt in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six doesn't recognize him as the Thin Man here because for some reason that idea never clicked in my brain. I have no idea why, I assume it's because my brain is dumb and functions on a maximum of two cells at any given point in time.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any other theories on why Six betrayed Mono, let me know.


End file.
